An electronic device can include an input sensor to detect when a user touches a surface of the electronic device to provide a “touch input” to the electronic device. Such sensors, together with associated circuitry and structure, can be referred to as “touch input sensors.”
Additionally, an electronic device can include an input sensor to detect when the user applies a purposeful force to a surface of the electronic device to provide a “force input” to the electronic device. Such sensors, together with associated circuitry and structure, can be referred to as “force input sensors.”
An electronic device can also include a mechanical actuator to generate a mechanical output through a surface of the electronic device to provide a “haptic output” to the user. Such actuators, together with associated circuitry and structure, can be referred to as “haptic actuators.”
In conventional configurations, however, touch input sensors, force input sensors, and haptic actuators are separately controlled and operated, and independently contribute to undesirable increases in thickness, weight, power consumption, and manufacturing complexity of an electronic device.